


Truth in Her Eyes, Lies on Her Lips

by madeirablue



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Olivia and Natalia get tired of the misunderstandings and fighting.





	Truth in Her Eyes, Lies on Her Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This came from watching the Otalia scenes from 3/3/09 and 3/11/09 on You Tube.

Olivia strode up the walkway, still reeling from what happened at the bar, she was relieved yet fearful to see Natalia on the porch. Relief in the warmth and overwhelming love that she felt suffusing her mind and body at just the sight of her. Relief in that flutter of happiness that always came from looking into those expressive eyes. And afraid because she knew that it was all going to go away. She wasn’t ready to have this conversation yet, but maybe it was best to just get it over with now before she was too far gone. 

_Yeah, like you’re not there already._

“Hi”

“Hey”

“Is Frank still here?”

“No, he left already.”

“Did you know that …um….Were you expecting that or…?”

“Absolutely not! I told you…I-I-I said that we couldn’t…we shouldn’t..”

“I don’t think he heard you.”

“It doesn’t matter what he heard. What matters is what I said.”

“What did you say?”

Natalia could hear the poorly buried hope in her voice, could see all things that she had been trying to hide and say at the same time in that jade gaze. She was tired of pretending and fighting and rationalizing and ignoring the meaning behind longing looks, interrupted words, stolen touches, and the shouting of their hearts.

“No. I told him no.”

“You did?” Olivia tried to contain the blossoming hope that was spreading through her.

Natalia got caught up in the flickering emotions in Olivia’s eyes, as she offered up prayer after prayer to give her a sign, anything to let her know this was the right thing. 

“Yes, because I have to stop trying to make everything fit into this-this picture of how love should be. Maybe God has someone for me and it’s just not who I expected.” 

“And you know that’s not Frank?”

Natalia could see the yearning in her eyes for her to denounce her words when she asked the question, and it angered her. Why couldn’t Olivia just say what her eyes were screaming for? 

_Why can’t you?_

“No! Not him….you!” She grabbed at Olivia’s hands, tired of this dance, tired of the fear and questioning. It’s time for one of us, to be honest.

“It’s you that I can’t get out of my head at night, that I wonder about when you’re not with me. It’s you that makes me feel so much sometimes that it’s hard to breathe.” She looked pleadingly into shimmering green eyes. “You’re the one that I rush home to. You are the one that makes me feel like I can do anything as long as you’re there with me.” She brushed at the tears streaming down her cheeks, before bringing her hands up to cradle Olivia’s face, their tears mingling on her skin. “ You are the one, Olivia. You.”

“Oh, God!” Olivia sobbed and pulled Natalia into her arms. Tears of elation pouring out, the fears that had been grabbing and pulling at her, leaving her off balanced and afraid finally let go. 

“Thankyouthankyou…” Olivia whispered over and over again, eyes closed and head tilted towards the sky. 

They stood for long moments just holding one another and trying to get their emotions under control. Trying to wrap their heads around having attained the seemingly unattainable. 

Natalia eased back slightly from the arms that gave her a sense of completeness, to stare into beautifully expressive, love filled eyes. Her own warm brown she knew to be a mirror to everything that she saw in Olivia’s. Glancing down, she saw the full lush mouth that been haunting her dreams for weeks. Unable to resist any longer she curled a hand into soft strands and tugged the other woman into a kiss that was everything that her dreams told her it could be.

End.


End file.
